What Lies Beneath
by Shuken
Summary: A mysterious traveler enters Konoha and he hides a secret that could destroy the peace they have finally gained. Sasuke fanfic, not sure if he'll have a pairing maybe a SasuHina, changed rating to T will change to M, R&R please. It's my first be gente
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so bare with me. It is also a first to let people read my stories so if you have an ideas how to improve please let me know. Also I am not sure if I will continue the story so let me know if it is worth continuing. I will try to update it regularly but it will depend on how people are responding to it. Thanks for taking the time to read (bows).**

**I have changed the rating on the story to T until later when I will change it back to M for mature content. What that content is I can not disclose at this time (you'll just have wait and read to find out). Also I have been experiencing writers block that I have recently mended. So for those of you that have been waiting for a update I promise it will be soon. To make up for the long delay I promise chaper 6 will be lengthy. Thank you for your patience.  
**

Sasuke: Shuken does not own Naruto and if he did I'd quit!

Me: Don't be fooled folks he really loves me!

Sasuke: Utter "that word" regarding me again and die.

Me: (Begs for forgiveness)

**Enjoy!**

Oh please send ideas for a title, I suck at making them up! Arigatou gozaimasu (bows)!

* * *

He had gotten up and broken camp before the sun rose over the horizon, but was used to waking early and he enjoyed watching the sun rise as he traveled. He knew where he was and knew where his feet were taking him, but it surprised him that it had been so long since he was last here; it seemed strangely nice to be back. He walked along the road ignoring the four people that were following him in the shadows. He had known that he was being tailed three days ago but he didn't pay too much attention to them. He knew that they were just patrol keeping an eye on suspicious looking people and he was "suspicious."

In his musing he did not realize that he had arrived at the gates to the village. He stopped momentarily imagining what lay inside. 'Well only one way to find out,' he thought as he walked through the gates. As soon he set foot inside the gate the four shinobi that had been following him dropped out of the sky and surrounded him. He calmly stopped and waited patiently for the masked ninja's to speak.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" one of the shinobi's demanded. They were unarmed and seemed calm but he could sense they were being cautious.

"I am a traveler," he replied calmly, "I'm just passing through."

The man eyed him suspiciously, "What business do you have in Konoha?"

"I need work and supplies for my travels," the man replied to the ninja's question. It was odd the ninja thought most people would be nervous and upset when confronted by four Anbu ninja's but this man simply stood there. He was starting to think that the man was more then he seemed. The man was tall with a slender build. He had shades that hid his eyes and shoulder length spiky hair. He wore a simple black head band but what was so striking about the man was the scar on his face. It was an impressive scar that started above his left eye near his hair line and proceeded diagonally down his face ending at his right jaw.

"State your name," commanded the ninja.

The man with the scar simply stood patiently waiting for them to leave him be. He had no intention of giving his name, one he did not want to cause a stir and two he did not want to be imprisoned. 'I could just turn around and leave,' he thought to himself, 'but I feel like sticking around for awhile.' He took a deep breath before speaking, "You are not going to let me pass unless I give my name are you?" more of a statement then a question. "Fine," he sighed, "You may call me Isao."

"Isao-san?" the nin repeated to himself. He eyed the man very carefully before continuing. "You are a stranger here and it is customary for strangers to meet with our Hokage."

Isao could not find any way out of the situation so he agreed to go and meet with their Hokage. 'What could possibly happen,' he thought.

Ooo

It was a long walk from the gates to the Hokage's office and it didn't help that everyone was out and about. It didn't bother him much but Isao liked to stay unnoticed when traveling. It was hard to keep a low profile when you were being escorted by four Anbu ninjas through town. He waited with his eyes closed for the Hokage to finish talking with the nin that had questioned him at the gate. He could hear them whispering, 'like I would care what you thought of me,' but he paid them no mind. He simply wanted to get it over with and be on his way. The whispering stopped and he could feel the eyes boring into him. 'I hate when people stare' he thought irritably. Still he kept calm and relaxed waiting for someone to speak.

"Isao is it?" the Hokage asked Isao as she placed her elbows on the desk creating a tent with her finger tips. She seemed more irritated that he was there than anything else. She took a deep breath obviously tired of waiting for him to speak, "What business do you have here in Konoha?"

Isao slowly opened his eyes and studied the Hokage before replying, "As I told them I am traveling around the world and I am just passing through. I just needed to pick up some supplies."

The Hokage kept her eyes on him studying him carefully 'There is something familiar about this man.' She brushed the thought aside 'I would remember someone with a scar like that' and continued, "Well I am sure some of the shops in the village are in need of help. They may be able to hire you for a short time. Please do not cause any trouble while you are here and I will be keeping an eye on you until you leave this village."

He hated it when people were nosy but it seemed like he couldn't argue the point so he unwillingly agreed. "Alright I understand."

"Good," she said. Turning to the masked nin, "You may go. I don't think he's too much of a threat." For the most part it was true but only if they didn't annoy him. She turned back to Isao and gave him a nod indicating he could leave as well. Isao bowed and headed for the door. As he opened the door he heard her say, "That's an interesting name you have," but he pretended not to hear her and left the Hokage staring irritably at the mound of papers on her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Me: I got a review! Yay! I'll continue the story then!

Sasuke: It's only one review Dobe!

Me: So what I'll keep writing ;P

Sasuke: Loser! Oh and Shuken still does not own Naruto he's just an idiot! Still please R&R and enjoy.

**A/N: Sorry that the first chapter was so short but I wasn't sure if the story was good enough so I was hesitant to post it. I got 50 hits so I decided to post the second chap and make it a bit longer. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think...good, bad or otherwise any feedback will be appreciated. Please enjoy. ((bows))**

* * *

"Arigato," he said thanking the man for the room. Isao had wanted to get a room before searching out employment in the local shops. As always he was polite to everyone he met. He did not offer any information about himself and was not the type to ask about others. As far as he was concerned, people should just mind their own business. He was a quiet man traveling from place to place searching for a new life. A life to replace the one he cast off years ago. It hurt to think about the past so he buried the thoughts as he surveyed his room. 'Good it's nice and plain,' he did not like bright colors but preferred darker tones. He liked simplicity in his life and that included furniture. To most he would seem polite enough but just a bit 'cold'. He dropped his pack in the corner and decided to go for a stroll around town.

'It's still the same,' he observed as he walked along the familiar streets. It had been years since he was last here but back then he was someone else. He wasn't the same person he was then, he was so naïve and young then but now he knew the truth of the world. He learned it the hard way but most things worth having are worth having because they were difficult to obtain. Lost in his thoughts he walked into someone who was standing staring at the sky.

"Gomen," they both said bowing to each other.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I was not looking where I was going," Isao explained straightening up and looking at the person he had walked into.

"I-It's fine," she stuttered, "I was at f-fault for standing in the m-middle of the street."

"It seems we should both be more careful," he said thoughtfully, "Well goodbye." He left the woman standing in street wondering who the strange man was.

Ooo

'He seemed nice,' she thought to herself watching the scared man walk away. She looked into the sky and was enjoying the clear blue sky so much that she hadn't noticed she was in the middle of the street. She was out buying some groceries for dinner that night, 'Oh no! I'm going to be late.'

Ooo

He had walked all over the village taking in everything happening around him. People going about their daily business, children running around playing games, and couples out together. For any normal person the sights would have brought a smile to their faces but for Isao it simply intrigued him. When people greeted him he would politely greet them back but he would rather them leave him be and ignore him. The simple fact of the matter was that people found it hard to ignore someone like him. Isao figured they were just curious about the stranger that had just arrived so he ignored the stares as he walked through the village.

As dusk settled on the village Isao decided it was time to head home. He had surveyed the village and was confident that he knew it enough to get around easily. It was a habit from traveling so much the past few years. He returned to his room and decided against getting food and opted for sleep. He entered his room and proceeded to his bed to get some much needed rest.

Ooo

She sat looking at the mound of paper work still on her desk, 'Tch…she'll nag me tomorrow about this' she thought irritably. It had gone unfinished because she couldn't get her mind off that Isao person. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him, 'It's like I've felt his presence before,' and it was driving her mad. She turned facing the large window and enjoyed the setting sun. 'It's useless to worry about it now,' she thought, 'It'll come to me eventually.'

"What's got you so irritated," a voice asked. 'Damn, stupid, one eyed bastard.' She couldn't help these thoughts as the voice registered in her mind.

"What do you want?" she asked with a sigh. She wasn't up to the task of arguing with the silver haired idiot.

"Well I heard that a stranger had arrived today," he replied.

"And what of it?" she asked irritably. She was trying to keep her temper in check but having a hard time doing so.

"Well it just seemed odd that four Anbu's would be needed for one traveling stranger," the silver haired nin teased from behind an orange book. She hated it when he talked to her from behind that book and that's precisely why he did it. 'Hope I don't die from doing this now,' he smiled to himself.

"He seemed suspicious to me from the report I received so I didn't want to take any chances," she stated flatly, "Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Well, no reason really," he replied coolly, "Just thought I'd stop by and give you a hard time, Hokage-sama."

"GET OUT YOU STUPID, MASKED, ONE EYED BASTARD!" she erupted. She had totally gone off the deep end now, 'I'm going to kill him,' she vowed inwardly as she started throwing books at the retreating nin. "KAKASHI DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!"

"Hey! No need to get violent at a concerned subordinate checking up on his betters," he teased as he ran out the door. The door slammed shut and he turned facing it with a thoughtful look, 'Ah hell I can't help myself,' he decided and yelled through the door, "YOU HAVEN'T HAD YOUR SAKE TODAY HAVE YOU!" disappearing just before a desk came flying through the door.

Ooo

He had woken from the same dream again early that morning and was unable to go back to sleep. Unable to sleep Isao decided to go for a run around the village to clear his mind of the horrible nightmare. As he began to run he noticed that the people of this village like so many others were up and preparing their shops just before dawn. He liked early morning because people were quiet as they went about their business and a simple wave was enough to satisfy anyone. As he ran the shopkeepers would look up and nod as he ran by so he returned their greeting in a similar fashion.

When he had returned from his run most of the other villagers were beginning to stir from their slumber. He met more people on his return but was still satisfied that they kept to themselves. By the time he reached his room people were out of bed and getting ready for their day ahead. He decided to wait to bathe until most of the other guests had cleared out of the bathhouse. He was not shy he just preferred solitude over being around crowds.

He shed his clothes revealing a body none could imagine was hidden underneath the loose garments he wore. His body was covered in scars, some more faint then others but they seemed to cover his entire body. What was so impressive was the paleness of his skin, it seemed almost unnatural how pale his skin was and even with the scars it was beautiful. He lay on the floor not wanting to sweat on the bed and closed his eyes as he waited for the commotion outside his door to die down. Soon the noise faded but he knew it was still busy outside; but the noise seemed so muted and he seemed so relaxed. It always happened after his run this calmness that fell over him as he lay on the floor; he was almost at peace, almost.

Ooo

She had woken up early that morning wanting to go training before the training grounds filled with people. She had gotten stronger over the years but she was still self-conscious. She didn't like to be watched by others while she trained, the only people who regularly saw her train were her two teammates. Throwing her clothes on and pulling her hair into a ponytail she headed to her favorite training spot.

Her training lasted about an hour before she decided to call it quits. Kunais were sticking out of the nearby trees and the bag she had setup had a small hole leaking sand. 'I'll have to patch that up later,' she mentally noted. She grabbed her gear and headed home to get ready for her meeting with the Hokage, 'Wonder what it's all about.'

"Ohayo Hinata-hime!" shouted someone. She was startled by the sudden intrusion of her thoughts but was able to keep from yelping. She looked up and saw the familiar orange jumpsuit worn by her boyfriend. She loved his energetic personality but what she fell in love with was the way he thought about others. She smiled at him warmly and hugged him when he was within range.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun," she said happily. She loved the way he smelled too it brought her calmness when she was so close to him. She felt his strong arms wrap around her and lift her so he could give her a small kiss.

"Will you two knock that off," came another familiar voice, "Really now it's too early for all that lovey-dovey stuff. Plus it's making me sick."

"You're just mad 'cause you don't have a girlfriend, baka." replied Naruto still holding Hinata in his arms.

"You're so mean, Shika-kun," Hinata teased.

"I told you not to call me that," Shikamaru complained, "and don't call me an idiot, baka." Hinata and Naruto just laughed at him. "Couples are so annoying!"

"Naruto-kun put me down please," she asked blushing slightly. She liked when he held her but it was a bit embarrassing when it was in the middle of the street where everyone could see plus she was in a hurry. "I have to hurry and get ready for my meeting with Tsunade-sama."

"Gomenasai," Naruto said placing her on her feet, "I got a bit carried away." He gave her his goofy big smile that she loved so much then his face became serious. "Did you guys hear about that strange traveler that was escorted into the village by four Anbu ninjas?"

"Yeah," the pineapple haired nin said gravely, "It seems odd there would be so many for just one guy."

"Unless he is really strong," Naruto offered.

"Ano…he didn't seem that bad of a person to me," Hinata blurted. Shikamaru and Naruto stared at her in shock.

"Y-You met him?" they asked together.

"Ano…n-not exactly," she stuttered. She had gotten over her stuttering around Naruto but she still stuttered when she was nervous. "We walked into each other yesterday."

"What'd he say?" Naruto asked urgently. He seemed really interested in the mysterious man she had walked into. Something in his eyes were different from the usual fun-loving Naruto, they seemed tense.

"N-nothing really," she stuttered again, "H-he just apologized for walking into me and said we should both be careful."

"Did you ask him his name?" he asked urgently.

"N-no, I didn't. He left before I could say anything," she explained, "But I really must go now. I'm going to be late for my meeting, sorry."

She ran off leaving two bewildered looking ninja staring as she disappeared around the corner. Eventually they looked back at each other and just shrugged. "Leave it to "your girlfriend" to meet someone like that and not even notice," Shikamaru teased Naruto.

"BAKA!" shouted Naruto as he chased him down the street.

Ooo

'Stupid baka,' thought Naruto irritably, 'Saying things like that.' He had chased Shikamaru for hours simply because he couldn't stand being teased about dating Hinata. It was a surprise to him when Hinata suddenly approached him and confessed her love. (He still hasn't realized she had been in love with him this whole time) He couldn't understand why everyone teases him about it, but he was proud Hinata chose him. He was smiling from ear to ear when he saw Hinata walking down the street looking more than a bit dazed. "Oi, Hinata-chan," he called out loudly startling her, "What's wrong?"

"Ano…," she began shyly, "nothing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow indicating he didn't believe her. He looked at her intently for a long time before kissing her quickly. He jumped back and grinned at her sheepishly before sticking his tongue at her and running off.

"N-Naruto!" she yelled after him, "Get back here." She ran off after the retreating shinobi with a smile on her face. He always did things like this when she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her. It was his way of taking her mind off the matter and she loved it. As she chased him down the street people smiled at the two as they passed.

"Oi, Hinata-san," called out one shop owner, "Is he running away again? Don't let him get away with it!" Over the years the people of Konoha have come to love the spiky haired blonde. He had done so much for the village that he was finally accepted and many believed he was to be their next Hokage. Hinata looked over her shoulder and winked at the shop owner as she pursued her runaway boyfriend.

They had ended up at their usual place after awhile. They laid on the ground besides each other panting and laughing. Naruto stared at the blue sky as he waited for his breathing to return to normal. He felt her get closer to him and he reached out and pulled her close. He kept staring at the sky as he asked her, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Hai," she knew it was coming and was prepared, "Tsunade-sama wants me to keep an eye on Isao-san." It was troubling her because she didn't think she was the best person for the job. She was still unsure of herself but most knew she was more then capable of fulfilling any mission.

"Baka," he said softly and hugged her closer to him. She snuggled closer, it always made her feel better when they were together like this, it was like a dream


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know some of you are wondering what the hell is Hinata doing with Naruto. Well the reason is that I never said it was an exclusively SasuHina fanfic. I wanted to write something a bit different, if it's been done then I apologize ((bows)). It will eventually turn into a SasuHina fic I'm just unsure of when and how it will happen...yet. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter regardless and I would appreciate any feedback. Arigato (bows).**

Sauke: Why am I doing this again?

Me: Because your my favorite.

Sauske: Make someone else do it for once.

Me: No

Sasuke: _Glares _Asshole. Shuken doesn't own Naruto, good thing he'd mess the whole story up! Again please enjoy the story and please review. ((bows))

Hinata: Ano...Y-you should s-swear U-Uchiha-san.

Naruto: Yeah Sasuke-teme don't...OUCH!

Sasuke: Don't tell me what to do dobe! Gomen Hinata!

Me: Did Sasuke just apologize?!

Sasuke: _Glares_

Me: Enjoy onegai! ((bows))

* * *

Isao grunted as he hoisted the last sack into the old man's cart. It had been a long day and he was beat, he was ready to go home. He had been lucky to finding a job in the first shop he had enquired. The shopkeeper eagerly offered him employment loading and unloading costumers carts. He had thought it would be an easy enough job but somehow the costumers carried a lot of "stuff" with them. He couldn't believe how sore he was but it wasn't all bad, people rarely spoke to him.

"Arigato," bowed the small shopkeeper, "You were a great help today Isao-san." She looked up at him and smiled warmly before continuing, "Would you mind helping out tomorrow as well?" She waited patiently for Isao to answer but he only nodded and bowed. She smiled and bowed again, "Arigato gozaimasu!"

"May I leave for the day?" he asked smoothly. She looked at him at bit surprised, most likely from the fact that he spoke. He did not repeat himself because frankly he didn't like to. She blinked a few times before nodding and smiling at him. He bowed before heading out the door.

He walked home slowly enjoying the setting sun, he was almost happy, almost. He got home and decided against going to the bath and opted to fall into bed. He was just too tired to wash himself tonight, 'I'll do it in the morning,' he thought lazily as he drifted off to sleep.

Ooo

_He was suddenly kneeling in his own blood a long sword by his side. Pain seared across his face and blood was blurring his vision in his left eye. Then came a chilling laugh he knew too well (insert evil laugh), __**"Your too weak," **__the voice was quiet but the words cut deeper than any sword, __**"What's wrong little brother?" **__He looked up into the face of a demon with red eyes looking down on him like he was nothing but an insect. __**"I thought you came here to kill me?" **__he taunted tilting his head. In his hands he held a bloody sword each drip echoed in his head. __**"I shall end your misery now little brother." **__With that the man with red eyes dashed at him…_

Isao bolted upright dripping with sweat and the scar on his face ached a little. He placed his palm on his face and pushed gently easing the pain. 'Damn,' he thought irritably to himself, 'I-Itachi!" He traced the scar running across his face with his finger remembering the pain. It had been years since he received that scar but when he dreamt of Itachi it always ached.

It had been awhile since he thought about what had happened so many years ago. He didn't want to think about it that's why he threw away everything and started anew. He clenched his fists hating the fact he was thinking about the past again. He wished it would just leave him alone and let him move on. 'I'm Isao,' he chanted as night slowly passed.

He woke waving his hands at the rays of sunlight coming in through his window as if that would make them go away. He was not ready for the coming day after getting little sleep but he had agreed to work of the little old lady again. He reluctantly pulled himself out of his bed and headed to the bath to wash away yesterdays filth. He was too tired to care if people would stare at his scared body as he undressed and sank into the hot water. It felt good, relaxing his tense muscles and relieving the stress of the night before. After soaking for awhile he washed the grim off his body and headed back to his room to change and head to work. He ignored the staring people that he passed as they gawked at his , to be honest, beautifully scared body. 'People are annoying.'

_Ooo_

Isao had been working, if it was at all possible, harder then he did yesterday. It seemed as if the little lady had informed all her costumers she had a strong young man helping her around the shop. He had been put to work the second he set foot inside the shop. It wasn't like he was complaining it just seemed like the little old lady was more then met the eye. He pushed the thought aside and continued to work, although you could not tell he was glad that he was working so hard, it kept his mind off certain matters.

The day ended and Isao was glad he was heading home to his bed. As he had done the day before he asked politely to leave and bowed to the small shop owner before leaving. Just as he had the night before he opted out of the bath that night and immediately went to bed. To his surprise he slept better then the previous night for the nightmares did not seem so vivid.

Isao continued to wake up and go to the little shop everyday for the next week and every night his dreams became more dreams then nightmares. For the first time in many years Isao knew some peace, for him it was peace. He did not mind being back in Konoha and he found that he was enjoying the company of the old lady he worked for, he would occasionally stay later and have tea with her. It was a quiet and neither spoke much but they both enjoyed it. He was not unaware of the woman that he would occasionally spot watching him from the shadows. He just dismissed it knowing she was more then likely ordered to watch over him. He thought it troublesome but did not really care since she stayed out of his way.

One night he could feel her presence as he took a walk through town to clear his mind. He finally decided to go and speak with the Hokage and explain some things about himself to gain some trust. "I know your there," he called out, "You don't have to show yourself but tell the Hokage I would like to speak with her." With that he began his walk home and he knew she had heard him for he did not feel her presence following him.

Hinata had watched and reported to Tsunade-sama about Isao's daily activity for about a month and she never wondered if he noticed or not. She was surprised when he suddenly called out to her and was frightened that he had found her out. She did not move to follow him when he began walking again, she was rooted to her hiding spot. It took her a few moments to recover from the shock and decided to go give her report and his message.

Ooo

She had given her report and had told Tsunade about the incident with Isao and was waiting to be dismissed. She stood silently studying the rug that she seemed to have found interested her greatly. She could feel the Tsunade watching her carefully before speaking.

Tsunade thought carefully about what his message meant and came to the conclusion that he had known about being watched from the beginning. This confirmed some of her suspicions about the mysterious wanderer Isao. She watched Hinata carefully gauging how much she wanted to divulge to her. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Do you find Isao-san somewhat familiar looking Hinata-san?"

"A-ano," stuttered Hinata hesitantly, "I-I don't think so." She looked at the older woman curiously before adding, "W-why?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I have this feeling that I know him," Tsunade confessed. She looked frustrated when she said it and she rubbed her temples. "It's been driving me nuts these past few weeks." She promptly smashed her desk.

Hinata stood in silent shock at what had just happened. She didn't even realize when Tsunade's assistant walked in shaking her head and scolding the Hokage, "Tsunade-sama don't break things whenever you feel like it. It's getting irritating and people are getting tired of lugging new furniture all the way up here."

Ooo

"Ano," began Hinata as she addressed the dark haired man, "Hokage-sama would like to see you." She looked at the ground and to her amazement it seemed very interesting at that moment.

"Hn," was all he replied as he finished loading a cart. He turned to face the woman that had spoken to him and found her staring at the ground. He reached towards her and was attempting to ask if she was alright when there was a gentle pull on his pant leg.

Isao turned to see the small shop owner handing him a towel to dry himself and his clean shirt. "You might want to cover up," she whispered to him nodding towards the woman, "Not everyone is comfortable looking at "that"."

He had forgotten that he was shirtless and quickly wiped off the sweat and pulled on his shirt. "Gomen," he apologized softly, "I am ready to see the Hokage now." He turned and bowed to the small shopkeeper as he always did before leaving. She smiled warmly back at him.

'He has grown into a nice man,' she thought pleasantly, 'I wonder how many people have realized it.' "Don't be late tomorrow Isao-san," she called out to him. He waved his hand like he always did when she called out to him, "And being out late with a pretty girl isn't going to be a valid excuse." He didn't respond to that remark but the young woman certainly did as she practically fell over.

Ooo

"Gomen," he said softly to her, "My boss can say rude things at times." Isao did not offer anything other then that to the woman walking beside him.

"I-It's alright," she replied, "G-gomen…"

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked coolly without looking at her.

"B-because I have b-been troubling you these past few weeks w-with my spying."

"It's fine," he stated simply. He glanced at her and saw she was debating internally about something. 'She wants to ask me something but she is being shy about.' "What is it?" he asked smoothly. She seemed startled by his question as if she had forgotten he was there.

"N-nothing," she said frantically.

"It's alright. I don't mind."

"Ano…" she began quietly. He showed no sign of interrupting her so she continued, "Why do you want to see the Hokage?" she blurted out before she had a chance to talk herself out of it.

"I have some things I need to discuss with her," he paused momentarily as if looking for the right words, "…about my…past." His voice told her that was all she was going to receive and she thought better about asking any more questions.

Isao was glad she had understood that he did not want to discuss anything else about what he was going to talk to the Hokage about. 'This matter is between her and I.' The rest of the walk was in silence but it was not awkward as it might have appeared to people on the street. To most that they passed it seemed odd for such a menacing looking man to be following one of their most timid villagers.

Ooo

She knocked softly on the Hokage's door and waited for permission to enter. When she heard the Hokage tell her to enter she opened the door and bowed, "I have brought him as you have requested Hokage-sama."

"No need to be so formal Hinata."

She bowed and stepped aside letting the man walk past her into the room. He turned to her and bowed politely to the young woman before addressing the Hokage. "I would like to speak to you in private please," he said politely.

"Thank you Hinata," Tsunade said smiling at the young woman. She bowed and closed the door softly behind her. She gave a large sigh of relief from being able to leave and go see Naruto. With that thought in her mind she quickly left Hokage Tower with a large smile on her face.

Isao studied the Hokage carefully before he began to speak. "I wanted to speak to you about something," he began carefully, "But I want to know we are alone." He waited patiently for the Hokage with much effort, he really was not used to waiting for others. She nodded to him after some time indicating he may continue. 'I do not trust her but I'll have to get used to it if I intend to stay,' he thought to himself. "I trust you have figured out I am more than meets the eye," he paused there and saw her eye brow raise in agreement.

She watched him very carefully not wanting to be caught off guard in case he was an enemy ninja. She could not feel any malicious intent in him but she did not want to take the chance. He had been staring out the large window silently when he began speaking again, "I know you find me familiar hence the young woman you've ordered to "look in" on me." She found his choice of words a bit amusing and would have smiled if it wasn't in this situation.

'Well I guess I should just get on with this,' he thought, 'No sense in dragging it out.' "It has been quite a while hasn't it Hokage-sama."

She was not prepared for the use of that name since only those in the village used it. Then it hit her as she recognized it was because he was from Konoha but she still did not know exactly who he was. She was staring at him speechlessly when he began to remove his ever present sun glasses. When he looked at her again her jaw hit the floor before rage consumed her.

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with anything that may help me out. Thank you again for reading ((bow)).**

Sasuke: Loser! Even if he is a loser please help out. Arigato (bows)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such the long wait for an update I just started a new job working over nights so it's been kinda hectic. It'll calm down soon once I get used to the shift so please bare with me, thank you (bow). I'm hoping your enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it feel free to let me know what you think. Again I'm sorry for the long wait for those who have been waiting and it'll take more time for me to update from now on so I apologize in advance "gomen kudasai" (bows).**

Sasuke: It' fallen upon me to apologize for the loser not being able to update sooner, Gomen. 'Ass'

Me: I know what your thinking. I'm the writer you know so I know what your thinking.

Sasuke: Well then genius I guess you can read this thought, 'Your a #&!!()#!'

Me: Now those are not nice things to say to someone Sasuke!

Sasuke: I didn't say them idiot! I swear sometimes your just as much of an idiot as Naruto is.

Naruto: I am not an idiot teme!

Sasuke: Hnn...

Naruto: Don't ignore after you insult me Sasuke! hey I'm talking to you, you lousy...

Sasuke: Again Shuken does not own Naruto and he never will, thank Kame! Really Hinata what do you like about the dobe anyway? Oh stop blushing it's annoying!

Naruto: Don't ignor...

Sasuke: Please R&R and enjoy the story.

Me: Agrigato! (bows)

* * *

It had been on one of those rare moments when he was having tea with the old lady, he did not mind when she confronted him about his past.

_"So where did you say you were from Isao-san," she asked sweetly._

_"I did not," he said coolly aware she was prying into his life, "I merely mentioned I was a traveler."_

_"Ah I see," she said as if she just remembered, "Well it's nice to have you back."_

_"Hmm?" he asked curiously, "Have me back?"_

_"Relax I won't tell anyone who you are," she said laughing softly, "I'm an old woman who has lived here her entire life. I would know someone that grew up here when I see them."_

_He continued to stare at the old woman feigning ignorance until he decided it was useless. He did not say anything else while he was there but just listened to the old woman talk. He felt better that someone knew him and that she was not going to say anything about it. He realized that she had been someone he must have spoken to often for her to remember him. He pushed all the thoughts away and continued to sip his tea as the old woman told him stories._

That night Isao had decided to speak with the Hokage and explain who he really was. He had not expected her to throw her desk out the window when she realized who he was, it was a good thing though. 'At least she hasn't called the whole village to announce my execution,' he thought calmly. Then the chair followed the desk soon after, 'Let's hope she calms down.'

Ooo

The shop owner heard the loud crash and looked to see a falling desk and then a chair coming from the Hokage's office. She smiled to herself as she closed up her shop, 'Young people these days.'

Ooo

Hinata was nearing Naruto's apartment when she heard the loud crash and saw a desk and then the chair fly out of the Hokage's office. She was worried but she decided it wasn't too unusual, 'She does that when she's mad. Kakashi-sensei must have made her angry again.' She smiled to herself when she thought about Naruto's former sensei.

Naruto poked his head out of his window looking toward the Hokage's office and shaking his head. "Kakashi-sensei is at it again," he said out loud. He was about to pull his head back into his apartment when he noticed Hinata standing at his door. "Oi! Hinata-chan!" he said happily," I'll be right there." He disappeared and was at the door in a flash. She kissed him on the lips as a greeting before turning a shade of red as she walked by him. Naruto caught off guard just stood in the doorway with his eyes closed lost in the moment.

Ooo

The Hokage had calmed a bit after throwing several more things out the window and was glaring at the man standing before her. She wanted to just kick the living snot out of him for all the trouble he was going to cause. She closed her eyes and took a big breath and sighed loudly. A knock came at the door to which she responded quickly and much harsher then she had intended, "What!?" A voice answered asking if she wanted a new desk and chair and if everything was alright. "Everything is fine. Don't bother with the desk and chair. I might throw them out the window before this is all said and done."

He watched the Hokage carefully and realized she was hesitant about letting others know who he was. 'Good," he thought, 'I was hoping this was the case.' She turned her attention back towards him and the look in her eyes were not promising.

"First off I have a few things to say before we continue this," she said curtly, "One. Your lucky I don't kill you where you stand. Two. I intend to know where you have been. Three. I intend to kill you anyway and then revive you to serve your punishment. Four. I don't want everyone to know who you are just yet. And five. Some will need to know for security purposes." She finished and closed her eyes and took a long deep breath before letting it out with another loud sigh.

He let her settle down before he spoke. "Well I have a few things to say myself," he began before she had a chance to continue, "First. You could try to kill me but I highly recommend you not try. Second. I thank you for keeping who I am a secret. I know it is for your benefit and not mine but it helps me out. Third. I understand some will need to know but I would like to ask that certain people be left out."

Tsunade was taken aback by two things that had just happened. First being she did not expect the answers he gave and that they were polite, at least for him anyway. The second being when he said he recommended they not try to kill him she was slightly frightened.

"As you said everything is for our benefit not yours. As for those you wish not to know, who may they be?"

"Gai-sensei," he began, "He would find it hard to lie to his pupils about who I am. Naruto and Sakura and the Rookie Nine. They have suffered the most because of my actions and would cause problems if they knew. And the general people of Konoha for they would surely riot and cause more trouble for you and me."

She had agreed with all the points that he had made. She was also surprised that the you came before the me when he was speaking. "I agree with you on all your points." 'Gai is the first person I thought about as well.' "Who would you like me to tell first."

"I must speak with Kakashi-sensei," he demanded, "Please."

She nodded left the room returning shortly after. "I have sent for him," she said, "You have changed a lot since last I saw you." He simply gave a short nod indicating he heard her. 'Your still annoying but you have changed somewhat."

Kakashi was lounging in a tree reading his oh so famous orange book when he was interrupted by someone, "Kakashi-sensei the Hokage would like to speak with you."

"Hmm," he began lazily, "What's she want now?" he hopped down from the branch and stretched his limbs before nodding to the ninja who had come to "fetch" him.

He entered the Hokage's office without knocking or waiting for permission. "You summoned me Hokage-sama?" he said from behind his orange book. Tsunade's eye brow twitched several times before she took a deep breath to calm herself. She simply looked at him waiting for him to notice the other man in the room.

Isao stood in the corner waiting silently for Kakashi to notice he was there. The silver haired shinobi looked around his book at the Hokage curiously. She had not yelled at him or thrown an object either so he was curious as to why that was the case. "Someone is here to see you Kakashi."

He turned towards a rustling noise to see a dark figure emerge from the shadows. He wore plain clothes and a pair of sun glasses. He recognized the man as the one working for that old woman he visited on occasion. He was impressed by the scar on his face but something seemed familiar about him he hadn't noticed before.

The man began to remove the sun glasses as he spoke to him, "Arigato Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi was caught off guard by the greeting until he heard the next words, "Still a pervert I see." When he saw the eyes looking intently at him his "oh so famous" orange book fell from his hands and hit the floor with a thud.

Ooo

Hinata lay comfortably on the couch with her head in Naruto's lap as he stroked her hair. He had calmed down considerably from his younger days unless it dealt with ramen. He had come to love stroking her hair and it seemed to calm any troubles he might have. Now it was just nice to sit and talk with his beautiful girlfriend.

"Are you going on a mission Naruto-kun?" she asked him gently.

"Hai," he replied, "I'm leaving tomorrow. I won't be back for a few days." He looked her deeply in the eyes as if he was never to return. She sat up quickly and hugged him.

"Come back to me," she said quietly, "Promise."

"Hai." He kissed her quickly and began to tickle her lightly. She started to giggle and push him away only to encourage him more.

"N-Naruto!" she exclaimed, "S-stop t-that." She started to push and kick him as he continued to tickle her. They never liked leaving for missions because frankly no one knew what would happen. No matter how easy a mission was they always felt a little uneasy when one left. So they would always promise each other they would return the tickling was just Naruto's goofy way of dealing with awkward situations. 'Kami his such a goofball.'

Ooo

Hinata was finally able to break free from Naruto after what seemed like forever and proceeded to tickle him back. 'Payback baby,' she had thought and was thoroughly enjoying herself and forgetting he was leaving the next morning. That is until she was in her own apartment, alone. Thinking about Naruto brought back memories of when she finally confessed her love for him. A lot had happened then and most of it were pleasant memories.

"_Hinata," Hiashi called to her, "I need to speak with you in my office."_

"_H-Hai," she replied hesitantly. She overcome her habit of stuttering around Naruto but was still unable to overcome it when her father was involved. She was still nervous around him even though things began to improve between them as old wounds within the Hyuuga family healed, slowly._

_She knocked lightly on his office door and waited for permission before entering. She received the muffled "enter" shortly after. Closing the door behind her she stood quietly waiting for her father to begin speaking._

"_I have heard you and Naruto," father knows his name and there is no hint of disgust in his voice, "have been seeing each other recently," he said coolly. She began to say something in their defense but stopped when he raised hand indicating he was not finished. "I wanted to discuss a different matter with you right now," he took a deep breath before continuing, "Hinata…" he stopped and seemed at a loss of where to go from there. It was unusual that he was having difficulty speaking to her, "Gomen, please forgive me."_

_Hinata's jaw hit the floor when his words registered in her mind. "F-for what f-father," she could not help but stutter._

"_I know I have been very harsh on you since…" he stopped before he could finish his statement and she could see the pain in his usually blank eyes._

"_Mother died," she finished for him. He simply nodded his head. She couldn't look at him as he struggled with himself for what to say next so she stared at the rug._

"_I…I'm," he began again, "I'm not asking you to forgive me right now I'm simply asking for a second chance," he looked away after saying this, turning so she could not see his face as he continued to speak, "When your mother died and left me with two daughters I…I didn't know what to do. You are so much like her," he looked at her at that moment and she saw something she had never seen before, sadness, "…I was angry because you reminded me of what I had lost. So I decided to try and change you and make sure Hanabi would not be the same way," she couldn't believe what she was hearing and it was coming from her father, the one who used to call her worthless._

"_Your mother is most likely ashamed of me for how I have treated you," he said and she could hear regret in his voice, "And I am ashamed that I failed you as a father."_

_Tears began to weld up in her eyes when she realized what her father was trying to say to her. She realized that he was trying to mend their relationship and begin anew. She could not hold the tears back any longer as she began to cry. She expected him to scoff at her for crying but he simply walked around his large desk approach her and wrapping his arms around her. 'Is this really happening,' she thought to herself, 'I must be dreaming.'_

_He held onto her as she wept softly into his shoulder and he berated himself for being such a fool for so long. 'How could I have been such a fool. First with Neji and Hinata then Hanabi.' "You must truly hate me for everything I've done," he whispered softly._

_She slowly regained her composer and pulled away from her "changed" father, "I-I n-never hated you f-father," she said between sniffles, "I-I just n-never understood w-why." She closed her eyes and hugged him again feeling for the first time in a very long time comfortable with her father._

"_Arigato Hinata," he said softly knowing this was only the beginning and that there was a lot to be done if they were to be truly a family. Next he needed to talk with his nephew and younger daughter but Hiashi felt a weight had been lifted from him somehow. 'Arigato,' he silently sent skyward._

It brought a smile to her lovely face when she thought about how things had changed and how she really did love her family. Not only did they accept her but they also accepted her decision to be with Naruto which surprised her. She had thought both Neji and her father would object but they simply warned him not to hurt her. With those happy memories floating through her head Hinata drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Ooo

Naruto sat staring out his window at the moon as his thoughts drifted back to the day he met Hiashi, Hinata's father, for the first time. He shivered slightly recalling how the man seemed to tower over him in spite of the fact he had grown a lot over the years.

"_Neji tells me you and my daughter have been seeing each other," he said only after Hinata had left the room. All Naruto could muster was a nod of his head, for some reason speaking to this man was difficult. "I am willing to allow you to see my daughter," he began coolly, "However if you hurt I will deal with you personally." It seems that Hiashi had gone from disapproving father to over protective and Naruto couldn't decide which was worse. He smiled and nodded his head indicating he understood completely._

'_Great,' Naruto thought to himself, 'Not only will Neji erase my existence if I do anything to her; her father will do something to me as well.' Frankly Naruto didn't even want to think about what that 'something' would be. He just mentally noted that he would never in his entire existence do something that stupid._

Again he shuddered thinking about what both Neji and Hiashi had said. He sighed slightly to himself as he fingered the object in his pocket as he came to a decision 'Tomorrow before I leave.'


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry for the long delay in updating it's just been really hectic for me lately with everything going on in my life (bows). Anyways here is the next chapter in my story I hope you are all enjoying it. For those of you that have reviewed I thank you from the bottom of my soul because it means alot to me (bows deeply). I will try harder not to use the third person so much in the future chapters but I might still have alot in this one please forgive me. Please enjoy.**

Hinata: A-ano...s-sorry for the d-delay...(bows)

Sasuke: (Hits Shuken) That's for making Hinata apologize for you asshole!

Me: Ow...that's not nice!

Hinata: I-I don't m-mind U-Uchiha-san.

Me: See (gestures towards Hinata) She said she didn't mind.

Sasuke: (Hits Shuken again and glares at Hinata) Stop stuttering it's annoying and I mind when you apologize for him.

Me: I should kill you off in the next chapter..._teach you a lesson!_

Sasuke: Do so and die...(death glare)

Me: (Gulp)

Sasuke: Please forgive him for keeping you waiting and enjoy the story!

Hinata: Hai! Enjoy and please review!

Sasuke: See your cuter when you don't stutter.

Hinata: (Blush)

Everyone Else: (Hits floor)

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree to tree as he raced to finish his mission wanting to return to Konoha as soon as possible. He had just left after finally taking the lead in the relationship between himself and Hinata. He had woken early and went about preparing his plan. As he continued to his destination he couldn't help but smile as he thought about everyone's reaction.

"_W-what!?," Hinata exclaimed after hearing what he had said. Everyone else present simply smiled with a look of 'finally' on their faces. She couldn't believe what she had just heard and it seemed like a dream. All their friends were there including Neji and her father. She had thought it odd that they were all there to see Naruto off but just brushed it off. She looked at her father who kept his face stern but she saw a small smile on his face, 'He knew about this.'_

_He looked at her and gave her a small nod indicating that he approved of what had just occurred. She turned her gaze to her cousin who had his signature smirk as he winked at her. She turned a slight shade of red as she always did when he did that. 'Still they'll have a lot of explaining to do later.' She smiled broadly as she saw ever face beam with happiness at what was happening. She finally turned her attention to the man kneeling in front of her a diamond ring in hand._

"_Will you give me the pleasure of being my wife Hinata-chan?" he asked again. He looked up into her eyes and she saw the fear that she would decline his offer._

'_Silly Naruto,' she giggled to herself. She didn't answer him verbally but instead she knelt down capturing his eyes with hers as she said, 'Will you give me the pleasure of being my husband?'_

It seemed only yesterday that he had been so infatuated with Sakura that he couldn't believe that he was going to marry Hinata. He and Sakura had dated briefly but decided to remain friends due to their relationship issues dealing with a certain missing nin. Sakura became the one he would go to for advice when it concerned Hinata and mistakes he needed to mend. Lost in thought he was surprised when a cloaked figure appeared before him.

Ooo

Dropping to the ground Naruto instantly readied himself for a fight. The figure only stood in his way and Naruto could sense the power this person had. He clenched and unchecked his fists waiting for the figure to make his move. He raised the kunai in his hand as the figure began to move.

"Congratulations on your engagement," came a cool familiar voice, "It's been awhile Dobe." Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and dropped his kunai in amazement. He couldn't speak as the figure removed his hood and dark glasses revealing his old friend.

"I've decided to stay awhile," he began, "It's interesting here." He watched Naruto intently unsure of the reaction he was going to receive. He watched the man before him grit his teeth and lower his head.

"W-Why," Naruto forced out, "Why are you here?" He was almost shouting at the person but he just couldn't help it. "Why come back now? WHY!?" The other man did not respond but only stood looking at him waiting for him to continue. "You." he began again, "You betrayed ME!" With those words he launched himself at the man.

He knew it was going to come down to this and was prepared for it. 'I deserve what's coming," he thought amusedly to himself, 'Probably more then what I am going to get." With those thoughts he did not move as Naruto's fist collided with his face. He did not attempt to fight back as Naruto continued to rain down on him unleashing all his frustration with each fist.

Ooo

Kakashi and Tsunade were sitting in her office when the door opened and a ragged looking man stumbled into the room and collapsed onto the floor. They looked curiously at each other before approaching the figure. His eyes were closed and a small smile was on his bruised and bloodied face as he lay on the floor.

"What the hell happened to you?" they both asked and instantly straightened.

"We had a little talk," he simply replied.

"By 'we' you mean you and someone else," Kakashi asked.

"And who might that someone be?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow, "Remember we are to keep your identity a secret from people." He waved his hand dismissing her worry which only annoyed her more.

"It's fine," he began quietly, "the Dobe is on a mission and he won't tell anyone until we've discussed some things when he returns." Both Kakashi's and Tsunade's jaws hit the floor when they learned of who the 'other' person was. They both recovered quickly when they realized what must have happened when the blonde found out. Years of frustration must have come crashing out in an instant.

"So I take it that your in that condition for a reason?" Kakashi asked as he motioned his hands at his ragged state.

"It was the least I could do," was all he said before lifting himself up off the floor. He headed to the door but before he left he paused, "This is nothing compared to what that 'stalker' is going to do to me."

Both Kakashi and Tsunade cringed as they thought about that as the man walked out of the room. They were silent for a long while before they returned to their seats.

"Sake?" she asked him.

"Double," he said rubbing his temples.

Ooo

Isao laid in bed after he had soaked in the bath for an hour thinking quietly about his encounter with Naruto. He could have easily defended himself from his attack but could not bring himself to do it. He knew that was nothing compared to what he deserved for his actions in the past but for now it would have to do. He closed his eyes as he remembered the night that he left and the girl with pink hair. He sighed deeply as he remembered how desperate she had been to keep him by her side but he knew he would never be able to return those feelings, not that he didn't care. It was just he didn't feel the same way about her, 'Why am I thinking these things.'

He got up frustrated with his thoughts and decided to go see the old lady because he wanted some company but he told himself he was just going for a walk. As he neared the little shop he spotted someone jumping from roof to roof in the direction of Hokage Tower. At first he did not recognize the person but was surprised when he realized it was 'her'. Her hair had grown long again and she was more attractive than he remembered, but he was surprised by the expression she wore. It was the same one she wore the night she tried to keep him from leaving.

'I wonder how she would take knowing I have returned,' he thought, 'She'd probably be very angry.' He remembered the last time he had seen her and was not pleased when he remembered how it went. 'Guess it can't be helped.' He turned away from the woman and continued on his way to the shop and knocked on the door.

"What brings you here Isao-san," she asked curiously when she opened the door, "Did you come to visit little old' me?"

He inclined his head, "I was near by on my walk," he lied smoothly, "I thought I'd stop by." She raised an eyebrow but nodded as she invited him inside.

"Tea?" she asked as she closed the door and headed to the kitchen.

"Hn," he replied as he sat on the floor. 'Why am I here,' he thought irritably, 'I don't need company.' He was contemplating getting up and leaving but refrained, 'Stop being an idiot,' he ordered himself. "Don't call me an idiot, baka,' this was sad he was actually arguing with himself about being there. He rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming, 'Feelings are so troublesome.'

"Not feeling well are we?" the little old lady asked to the air. She set the tea in front of him before sitting down. She looked him over closely before pouring a cup for each of them. "Is something bothering you Isao-san?"

He did not answer her as he took the cup and bowed his head in thanks. She did not press him any further knowing he would answer in his own way. He sipped his tea as they silently enjoyed each others company.

"Obasan," he began quietly, "Do you think I deserve a second chance?"

She was surprised that the man in front of her had used such a word with her. She was also surprised that he was asking such a question about himself. She did not answer him feeling that he was not necessarily looking for answer but for someone to listen. She believed that when it came to the man before her people just needed to quietly wait and he would slowly open himself to them.

"Gomen," he said softly, "I do not mean to bother you with such things." She could hear the pain in his voice although it was hard to detect.

'What have you been through these years to hide such pain?' She looked at him carefully before she spoke, "Do not worry about it," she said hesitantly not wanting to say the wrong thing, "You are free to do as you please when you are with me." She smiled at him warmly as he bowed his head in thanks. She said nothing more knowing his silence meant more then anyone would ever know.

Ooo

She knocked on the Hokage's door before entering quickly. The Hokage was waiting for her with a serious look on her face. "I see he told you who he really is I see," she said flatly. The Hokage's eyebrow raised as she realized the old lady had known. She held her temper in check as she waited for her to continue. "He is more complicated than one might imagine," she continued ignoring the anger the Hokage was hiding. 'You'll just have to get over it,' she said with her eyes.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I first saw him."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"Because I knew you would overreact. Anyways he seems to be looking for something within himself."

"I still do not trust him."

"I understand your feelings but if you let that get in the way he will surely leave again."

"It might be better if he does leave."

"I disagree," came another voice, "There are still many wounds that have not healed because of his actions. If he is to leave those wounds will only get worse once it was known he was here."

"So," Tsunade began, "You agree he can be trusted?"

"I did not say he is to be trusted," cut in the shop owner, "Merely that he not be deemed untrustworthy so easily."

"I also agree," said the silver haired shinobi, "To be honest I am happy that he has returned."

The Hokage could not help but agree with him although she would never admit it. She sighed deeply knowing she was defeated by the two once again. "I still feel like kicking the crap out of him." Both the old lady and Kakashi smiled knowing that was her way of saying she was happy too.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am truly sorry for the long delay but I have been experiencing a bad case of writers block. I have remedied it and hope that the lengthy chapter 6 will make up for the over due update. I hope you enjoy because I enjoyed writing it.**

Sasuke: (Hits Shuken)

Me: Owwwww! You JERK! That hur....(realizing who he just called a JERK!)

Sasuke: (hits Shuken again...harder!)

Hinata: U-Uchiha-san p-please don't hurt p-people. It's w-wrong.

Sasuke: Hn...

Sakura: Sasuke-kun can I have a hug.

Sasuke: NO! You (points and glares at Shuken) apologize to the readers NOW!

Me: (Bowing deeply) I apologize deeply for the delay dear readers.

Naruto: You can hug me Sakura!

Sakura: No I want a hug from Sasuke!

Naruto: (Sulking) Why him...

Hinata: (Blushing) A-ano...N-na-Naruto-kun...y-you

Sasuke: Don't even bother Hinata the baka can't see whats in front of him.

Naruto: (Oblivious to what Sasuke meant) Don't call me an idiot TEME!

Sasuke: (To Naruto) Hn...(To Sakura slowly) Sakura...

Sakura: (Innocently hugging him) Hai...

Sasuke: GET OFF ME! SHUKEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Me: (Quietly scbiling in the notebook) Teach you to mess with me.

Hinata: (Sighs) P-please read a-and rev-review! S-Shuken t-thankf-fully d-does not own N-Naruto.

Sasuke: (Running after Shuken and away from Sakura) Stop stuttering. I already told you that your cuter when you don't!

Hinata: (Blushes)

* * *

"I thought you were going to keep your identity a secret from Naruto?" Kakashi asked the silent man.

"I was but after seeing him propose the other day I felt like he needed to know I had returned," Isao replied smoothly, "If he's ready to commit to marriage I think he can handle knowing I've returned. He'd have found out sooner or later and better from me then someone else." Kakashi nodded in agreement thinking of all the trouble Naruto would have caused if he had found out who Isao was from someone else.

"What are you going to do about Sakura?"

Isao knew that this was going to happen but he still felt annoyed that Kakashi was prying into his life just as he did when he was a child. "I do not know yet," and truthfully he did not know, "I am going to keep it from her a while longer."

"You better tell her before Naruto does…"

"I know," Isao said cutting Kakashi off from finishing his statement, "When I am ready I will deal with it and your just as annoying as you were back then." He walked off leaving Kakashi behind pondering if he had seen what he thought he saw but decided it was his imagination.

No one spoke his named aloud not even in secret. He found it comforting that they called him Isao as if he truly was someone else. It was a new beginning even though everyone knew it nothing more then just an illusion but an illusion that they were all willing to live with because the alternative was something they all wanted to avoid.

Isao walked through the village slowly contemplating his current situations. _'Argh! It's always such a hassle when it comes to that woman,'_ he thought angrily to himself. He wasn't sure if Sakura would be able to handle seeing him after everything, _'She might just try and kill me,' _he smiled to himself, _'And I might just let her.' _He knew that the Hokage would do everything in her power to bring him back to face the consequences of his actions. _'Damn people. That's why I prefer to live alone.'_

"Ohayo I-isao-san," came a quiet and gentle voice.

Isao inclined his head in greeting to a petite indigo haired woman as he often did when greeting people he found difficult to speak with. It wasn't that he disliked the Hyuga it just felt he could not lie to her so to keep from doing so he refrained from speaking to her.

"It might be considered extremely rude by some when **you **remain silent when being greeted," came another familiar voice.

'_She hasn't changed much,' _he thought to himself, _'Still protective as ever.'_

Isao ignored Sakura's remark but as he passed the silent woman he whispered smoothly, "Congratulations on your engagement."

Hinata was so stunned by the remark that she was speechless. She stopped in her tracks and looked at the back of the man that rarely spoke with anyone. _'Thank you,' _she sent after him. Hinata couldn't see why people were so afraid of him well maybe she could. The scars and the scowl were a big factor but other then that he didn't seem all that bad; if the little old shop owner liked him he couldn't be that bad of a person.

"He's only been gone a few days and your already thinking about another man?" Sakura teased her. Hinata turned ever shade of red that it didn't seem possible there could be that many, she began pressing her index fingers together and stammering. Sakura began to laugh at seeing how distraught Hinata was at her remark, "I…was…only…kidding," she managed between laughs.

Hinata did something very out of character that stunned everyone in the vicinity but no one was as stunned as Sakura being tackled to the ground. Hinata grinned down devilishly at her friend as a thought flashed through her head.

Sakura seeing the look in Hinata's pale eyes gulped audibly as she tried in vain to escape from her frightening friend. "Hinata (pause) you know (pause) I was only (pause) kidding (pause) right?" she managed nervously.

Hinata only grinned back at her as the idea in her mind seemed more and more appealing as time passed. _'She's so going to regret teasing me like that,' _Hinata thought smirking.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked slash pleaded, "I don't like the way your looking at me." 'Kami help!' Sakura sent her prayer out as the "monster" pining her to the ground began her assault.

Ooo

Ten-ten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and the rest of their friends stood shell-shocked at the sight before them. They had all hurried towards the shriek emitted by their pink haired friend that they all knew, worried something bad had happened and to a degree something bad had indeed happened.

On the ground squirming like a worm was Sakura Haruno and on top of said woman was one of her closest friends Hinata Hyuuga thoroughly tickling her.

"O-ok-kay…o-o-k-kkay…I…I..I…w-won't…t-tease…y-y-yo-ou…any-any-anymore," Sakura managed as her "friend" tickled her.

"Good!" exclaimed Hinata as she burst into laughter. Sakura couldn't help herself as she joined her friend oblivious to their friends and to the fact they were in the middle of the street.

"So troublesome," came a lazy comment snapping them back to reality.

They both looked in shock at the people watching them in amusement. Hinata practically turned into the sun as she realized what she had done and that everyone, well almost everyone, witnessed it.

Lost in her own world for a moment she was surprised by the sudden outburst of laughter from her friends as the shock wore off and the realization sunk in on what they had just seen.

It was one of the boldest actions the shy Hyuuga had ever committed and it was just utterly hilarious.

"Naruto must be rubbing off on you Hinata," Ino commented between breaths.

"Yeah," Kiba added, "The idiot must be because that's something he would do." That earned another round of side splitting laughter from everyone. Everyone she knew seemed to have a comment about the incident. Even Shino the usually silent one seemed to laugh. Hinata just stared at her friends speechless and finally decided to just stick her tongue at them all and joined in their laughter.

Ooo

Isao couldn't understand why he had said anything to the Hyuuga but shrugged it off as something he did just on impulse, like many things he had done in the past. He denied any thought that suggested it was because of what Sakura had said. He shook his to clear it of all the troubling feelings he was thinking about, _'I'm not that person anymore,'_ he thought scolding himself. He had spent many years becoming the man he was and he wanted it to stay that way, no matter how illogical it was.

He continued in silence enjoying his solitude that he treasured greatly. This was the only time Isao felt relaxed alone without a thought in his head. For years he had lived alone far from villages, towns and people for that matter. Living so far from any human contact he had come to enjoy the sounds of nature that always seemed to surround and keep him company. The creatures in nature seemed to understand him, they respected his strength but were not frightened of him. He enjoyed how the creatures of the wilderness didn't seem to judge him as they lived a life just as perilous as his. Always alert for only the strongest would survive in their world.

Out of habit his feet had somehow brought him to a park near the outside of the village. He was slightly surprised at the beauty of the park, the lone Cherry Blosum that stood in the middle of the park and the surrounding gardens. Exotic plants grew and were well tended by someone with great care and effort. _'Someone must truly love these flowers,'_ he thought genuinely. He found a spot in the middle of a grassy opening and laid down with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Since returning to Konoha he found it easier to let go and relax fully, something he was never used to while on the run as a missing nin. He slowly drifted off to a light slumber enjoying the breeze that tossed his hair ignoring the persistent ninja that constantly followed him.

Ooo

"Hokage-sama why must I follow this man," asked a masked ninja kneeling before her, "He does not seem dangerous or a threat."

He bowed his head knowing it was not his place to question the Hokage but he could not help since it seemed such a trivial thing. He watched as the Hokage sighed and look at him intently before standing and turning looking out her large window. She sighed again before speaking, "Remove your mask and stand for you must hear this not as and Anbu but as who you truly are."

The ninja stood and calmly removed his mask releasing long hair that came to the middle of his back. It was straight and smooth unlike any hair she had ever seen on a man before. She smiled to herself as she admired his gorgeous hair. His eyes were stern but somehow they held a kindness only few knew about. She smiled before she began again.

"Neji-san you are one of only a few that I trust with the information that I am about to tell you," she paused and he could tell that she was debating weather to inform him or not.

She spun suddenly motioning him to stand beside her and he complied graciously understanding her action. He now knew that this information was only given to those she respected and thought equal to herself.

Although he was her junior by many years she felt the need to show him she thought him as an equal. He was her best ninja and the leader of her Anbu's. He had given up much to be the head Anbu and she thought she owed him at least this knowledge. "The man Isao that I have you tailing is not what he appears to be," she siad finally, "He may seem no more then a ruffian to your eyes but he holds more inside him then any person could ever possibly handle."

Neji looked at her curiously pondering who this man was that made his Hokage speak so openly. She sat suddenly as if the weight of the information she held was crushing her. He knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hokage-sama allow me to shoulder this burden with you."

She smiled at the young man before her and proceeded to explain the matter to him, "That man is the so called "traitor" of Konoha." Thats all the explanation that was needed when it came to this person. She watched as he slowly pulled his hand away from her and clenched it tightly at his side avoiding her eyes.

"You mean to tell me that this Isao is..."him."

"Yes," she looked at him in concern knowing how he must have been feeling, "Please be calm, I know how your feeling but you must master your emotions." She saw that he was having difficulty doing so so she embraced him waiting for him to push her away but he only stood there. She pulled away slightly and began again, "You must not tell anyone of who he is. He must remain Isao until such time as it is possible to reveal it to the rest of Konoha."

He nodded slowly and spoken softly but it held an intensity that surprised her, "May I have permission to speak with him?"

She nodded slowly and he excused himself and walked out of her office. She flopped into her chair relieved that it was over. She felt that a weight had been lifted from her after revealing this unbelievable secret. To think that the one ninja that they had spent so much time and effort to find and bring back walked through the gates of his own free will astounded her. She sighed loudly and and reached into her desk retrieving a bottle of sake she kept there for occasions such as this.

Ooo

Neji Hyuuga walked slowly but with a sense of determination towards his destination. He knew where the man he was looking for was laying and would confront him head on, if it led to a fight so be it. He was actually looking foward to a fight especcially the man who had betrayed him and his village. He entered the park and scanned it with his blood line limit and was startled that he could not locate the man he was searching for.

"I'm over here," came a cool voice, "What do you want?"

Neji looked up and saw the man he was looking for lunged on the largest branch. His back was against the trunk of the trre and his leg dangled loosely. The man seemed so relaxed that Neji almost forgot what he was there to do...almost.

"Does the Hokage wish to see me?" the man asked curiously.

"No," replied Neji finding it difficult to remain calm, "I have a matter to discuss with you...in private."

Realizing what the man he knew as Neji Hyuuga meant he dropped down from his postioned and moitned for the other to follow him. Isao led Neji back to his room knowing that was the best place to have a conversation without being interrupted.

"Are you sure we will have privacy here?" Neji asked eyeing him.

"Yes," Isao simply replied but knew he needed to explain why, "Most of the other people here are frightened by me so they make it a point to stay clear of me."

Neji closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly by his side. Witnessing Neji's reaction Isao knew that the man knew who he truly was. "I see you know who I am."

"Why?" Neji asked through gritted teeth, "Why return now?" Neji's eyes snapped open ready to kick the living shit out of the man before him but froze when he saw the mans reaction to his question.

"You know the dobe asked me the same thing," Isao said chuckling slightly, "Honestly I don't know why."

"We gave up so much looking for you," Neji began coldly, "You expect us to just let you back?"

Isao could see the resentment the man held inside for him, "I am not going to apologize for what I have done," he saw the shock in the other mans face to his statement but proceeded, "Because I never asked any of you to come looking for me." He turned his back on the other man stunned into silence by his honesty and seemingly lack of remose for what everyone in the village had gone through. "I left because I needed to and you should have all just let me go."

Neji was finding it even more difficult not to shout and beat the man with his back to him. "Then why did you decide to com back?" he asked coldly, "Why return after so long? We have moved on and don't need you to bringing back memories we have all worked so hard to forget," he was shouting at the man now. He couldn't help himself any longer and so he let it out feeling relief after doing so. "We don't need you any more U..."

"SILENCE!" Isao cut him off coldly, "Do not call me that. I am no longer that person. My name is Isao and that is final. Call me that and you will surely regret ever uttering those words."

Neji gaped at the man before him unable to speak from the shock of the overwhelming fear he was experiencing. "Look," he began calmly, "I know you have all moved on and have forgotten about me. That is why I have forsaken my identity and have returned as a new man. I want to begin anew with a clean slate as Isao, leave the past in the past."

Neji listened intently to the man before he took a deep breath, "I apologize for my rudeness," he bowed slightly to Isao, "Would you like to join me for a drink Isao-san." By no means did Neji intend to forgive the man that easily but decided to see how much he had changed if at all. Isao nodded indicating he accepted Neji's apology and offer for a drink.

"You have changed," Neji said not looking at the man, "I was surely expecting a fight when I confronted you."

"Hn."

"Well maybe you haven't changed all that much bastard," Neji chuckled slightly.

"Hn."

Ooo

Naruto had returned from his mission a few days later but decided to avoid his "old friend. " He wasn't sure he was quite ready to confront the man everyone called Isao. He couldn't bring himself to face the man after what he had done but who could blame him. He had nearly given up all hope of ever seeing him again and for the Teme to walk back into the village as if nothing had ever happened; it infuriated him. Naruto felt betrayed that he was not the one to bring his friend back as if he had failed him in some way and so until he sorted his feelings out he was going to avoid Isao as much as possible.

Hinata had noticed that something fishy was going on with her fiance but whenever she asked him about it he would deny that anything was wrong. She decided to leave him be figuring he would eventually tell her like he always did. What puzzled her even more then her fiance was her cousin. Currently he and the mysterious Isao have been seen together drinking quietly every day at the small bar he frequented after long missions. It puzzled her that he allowed someone to join him at his one sanctuary for he had given up so much in his life to be an Anbu. She had inquired about his odd companion but he refused to talk about it. He would just shrug the question off and proceed with whatever he was doing.

It didn't make much sense to her because she always thought that when "guys" went out and drank they would be loud and do stupid things while intoxicated. Well thats what she was used to after seeing Naruto and Kiba go out on a "guys night." They had gotten completely drunk and decided that it was a great idea to give Lee some sake because they thought it would be "fun." Tsunade banned the three of them from any missions and lent them out to the village for babysitting duty for a month, Kiba and Naruto rarely drank any more and Lee is still running laps around the village every night as atonement. She always loved that about Lee, his quirky behavior seemed to always make her smile even though sometimes it embarrassed her.

Neji and Isao were totally different from Naruto and Kiba they would simply sit quietly together drinking, occasionally speaking to one another till the early hours of the morning. It didn't seem like either one enjoyed talking to the other but they seemed to meet every week for their odd ritual. She wanted answers and she was determined to get them and so she found herself standing before the mysterious man everyone called Isao.

"Is there something you needed?" asked a cool and collected voice. Isao waited patiently for the shy Hyuuga to speak but all she managed was to stand quietly in front of him. She had a bad habit of fidgeting whenever he was near her, like she was afraid of him. "Are you frieghtened of me Hyuuga?" he asked bluntly. She was obviously surprised by his blunt question because she started to blush a deep crimson.

"A-ano," Hinata began, "N-no I-Isao-san."

"Then why do you seem uncomfortable around me?"

"W-well I-I don't k-know y-you that w-well," she explained quickly, "I-I'm s-sorry i-if..."

"Don't aplogize. You haven't done anything wrong," he cut her off calmly, "I was just curious."

She was beyond embarrassed now, she had come to ask him question and here he was asking all the questions. _'Some shinobi I am,' _Hinata chided herself. She opened her mouth and closed it several times trying to ask what she wanted to ask but couldn't really find the right words. She finally decided to just get it over with as she took a deep breath and just blurted everything out at once, "Why are you having drinks with my cousin and why is Naruto always avoiding you?" She panted slightly after voicing her thoughts to the one person she found difficult to speak with.

Isao's eyebrow raised before he spoke, "Your cousin and I have much in common and so we enjoy our quiet meetings for drinks," Isao replied calmly to the first part of her question, "As for the blonde I do not know why he is avoiding me." He was used to lying but it did not mean he enjoyed it but he was not going to tell this Hyuuga who he was. He had to admit that he and Neji had been slowly reaching a mutal respect for each other but that was all. Neither had really noticed that they had started meeting daily for drinks at the small bar but they both decided it was alright.

_"Do you ever regret leaving?" Neji asked suddenly._

_"Hn..." Isao replied._

_"That's not an answer I'm willing to accept on this matter," the Hyuuga siad coolly._

_Isao sighed heavily before speaking knowing his stubborn drinking partner wouldn't give up, "Sometimes." Honestly that was the truth, sometimes he did regret leaving and sometimes he didn't, mostly he just ignored feelings because they just seemed to get in the way._

_Neji could hear the honesty in the mans voice and watched as the man hunched slightly more then he usually did. 'I see,' he thought to himself, 'You and I are more alike then I have ever imagined.'_

_"To us...," he paused and looked straight into the mans dark glasses hoping he'd understand his meaning._

_"To...new begingings," Isao said coolly understanding Neji's meaning._

_Neji closed his eyes knowing that the man before him spent many lonely years trying to forget who he was before returning to Konoha and that he spent many years trying to forget his hate, "To new begingings," toasting to their new found respect for each other._

"I-Isao-san," called out a quiet voice snapping him out of his thoughts, "A-are y-you alright?"

"Hn," he replied reflexcively. She blinked at him not understanding his "hn" Isao elaborated much to his annoyance, "I'm fine and you sound stronger when you don't stutter." He added the last remark because frankly her stuttering was a bit annoying.

"G-go.."

"I already told you not to apologize for things you haven't done," he cut her off again, "If you'll excuse me."

"A-ano," she began causing him to stop and face her, "C-could you answer my questions t-truthfully."

Isao raised an eyebrow that sent slight chills down the Hyuuga's spine. She wasn't really afraid of the man he was just a frieghtening person right now. His face as well as his limbs that were visible were very scared and was a topic of many remors about the mysterious man. The shopkeeper and her cousin seemed to be the only two he interacted with that dismissed inquires about the man, stating if they wanted to know to ask him personally. Hinata was about to give up on her "little" mission to find out what was going on between the man in front of her and her fiance when he spoke, "The blonde and I knew each other many years ago."

"O-Oh," she replied simply not expecting that answer.

"I must be going now," he said indicating the conversation was over and walking away.

Hinata stood pondering when Naruto had met Isao and why he had never mentioned him to her before. He had told her of all his travels while chasing after Sasuke Uchiha. She never understood how the two ever became friends because she thought the Uchiha was arrogant and cold while Naruto was cheerful and friendly. She had never interacted much with the Uchiha and she rarely spoke to him during their time in the academy but somehow she felt that she understood him. Being from the Hyuuga family she felt that she could understand his motives for his actions. She had imagined what she would have done if it was her clan that had been killed off and she found that she would have acted in a similar fasion. She shook her head clearing it and deciding that she was going to ask Naruto when he had met Isao.

Ooo

"Why did you tell my cousin you knew Naruto?" Neji asked him curiously.

"For someone known for his quiet persona you seem to talk alot," Isao replied but decided to answer the man anyways, "She's much more perceptive then one would think."

Neji nodded knowing full well the extent of her perceptiveness, "If you do not wish to be found out I suggest you avoid interacting with Hinata-sama."

"Hn," Isao replied, "You still use sama even after so long?"

"It's an old habit that irritates her so I use it to tease her," Neji smiled.

"Your as much of a bastard as I am," Isao said chuckling.

The two stoic men seemed more normal around each other. They conversed more freely with one another then either would with any other person. Even though Neji had remidied much of the bad blood between himself and the main branch he rarely spoke openly with them. He was even distant with his old team never wanting anyone too close to him and that was one of the reasons he became an Anbu and eventually accepted the position as the head. He felt that he was better suited for a solitary life because he felt certain feelings he had were unacceptable but he that to himself vowing to take it to the grave.

As for Isao he just didn't like people much. It was that simple, people just annoyed him. It had always been that way even when he was little he just felt more at home being by himself. He always felt that people always judged him because he was so private. It wasn't really his fault he liked keeping his feelings to himself, they were his after all.

"What will you do about Naruto?" Neji asked suddenly.

"He'll come to me when he is ready," Isao replied calmly expecting the question, "I will not push him."

"Hn..." Neji agreed.

"Hn..." Isao smirked back.

Ooo

She was laying with her head in his lap trying to find the right opportunity to ask him about Isao. They had been sitting in his apartment quietly enjoying each others company. She finally decided to just ask and be done with it, "Ano Naruto-kun," she said softly. He looked down at her curiously, "How do you know I-I-Isao-san." She mentally sighed at the fact she had stuttered his name.

Naruto looked at her to surprised to answer her or deny the fact he knew the man everyone called Isao. _'Should I tell her,' _he thought to himself quickly, _'I need to tell someone and it can't be Sakura. She won't be able to handle it.'_ He sighed loudly unable to come up with an answer to his own question.

"Isao-san and I knew each other a long time ago," he replied truthfully.

"Why have you never told me you knew him?" she asked noticing how his shoulder bowed slightly at her question.

"Our parting wasn't the most pleasant," Naruto explained softly unsure of how to explain things. "I almost thought I'd never see him again."

Hinata watched her fiance carefully noting that he was keeping something from her. She was aggravated that people were keeping secrets from her. She understood why Isao was wary of her but she was angry that her cousin and her fiance didn't trust her. She looked at him sternly and asked pointedly, something she did very rarely always too shy to assert herself but she had enough, "What are you keeping from me?"

Surprised at her tone Naruto just gaped at her. A soft pain emitted from his chest as he looked into her pale eyes that stared at him with anger and hurt. He sighed audibly, "Gomen Hina-hime..." Her looked softened replaced by a comforting look. She wanted to comfort him and take away the weight that was weighing his mind down and depressing him. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this but I need to tell someone before I go insane."

Hinata felt bad that she had gotten angry at him seeing the pain he was in regarding Isao. She felt oddly irritated by the mysterious man because he was making her love depressed by his presence. "N-Naruto-kun, gomen."

"It's ok Hina-hime," Naruto said deciding he was going to tell her, "I need to tell you something about Isao, but you must keep calm." He took a deep breath preparing for the emotional roller coaster that was coming, but he didn't quite know if it was going to be him or his fiance. "Hinata please don't be angry at Isao when you hear this," he waited for her to nod slowly not knowing if she would or if he would after admitting who he really was again.

He leaned down slowly and whispered softly in her ear and straightened looking down at her containing his own emotions. She looked neither surprised or any other emotion he could see but her knew something was going on in her head. Then her eyes suddenly narrowed and she stood up sharply causing the blonde shinobi. She looked irate at that point something no one in Konoha had ever seen Hinata Hyuuga. She gave him a look that said, _'Don't dare STOP ME!'_ She stalked out of his apartment angrily determined to find the liar everyone called Isao.

"Shit," Naruto cursed. _'The crazy Hokage is going to kill me.'_


End file.
